Protégée
by Dihydroxyacetonphosphat
Summary: Der blutrote Ordner mit der Aufschrift „Victoria" lag wie eine Drohung genau zwischen ihm und Mark auf dem Schreibtisch. (Mark Jefferson/Nathan Prescott)


Mit quietschenden Reifen hielt sein Auto direkt vor der Scheune. Es galt, keine Zeit zu verlieren. Dieses Gespräch musste jetzt geführt werden. Bevor es zu spät war.

Er stürmte durch das Loch an der hinteren Wand der Scheune hinein. Seine schnellen Schritte wirbelten das Stroh auf dem staubigen Boden hoch. Er sah schon von weitem, dass er nicht der erste war. Die Falltüre war zwar geschlossen, doch darauf und um sie herum lag kein Heu, um sie zu verstecken. Er war also schon da.

Mit seinen dünnen Armen ließ sich die Falltür nur mit viel Mühe anheben, doch wie immer schaffte er es trotzdem. Es trennte ihn nur noch der Sicherheitscode an der Eisentür von der Person, die er hier traf.

Mark saß an seinem Computer. Er schaute kurz auf, als er Nathan herein kommen hörte, dann wendete er sich wieder dem Bildschirm zu. „Nathan."

Das war alles. Das war seine Begrüßung. Die Wut in ihm stieg von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr an.

Nathan ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten so fest er konnte. Am liebsten hätte er einfach geschrien. Wortlos stand er da und versuchte, sich ein wenig zu beruhigen. Er wusste, dass er nicht zu sehr aus der Haut fahren durfte. Krampfhaft versuchte er, für die Worte, die er eigentlich sagen wollte, Ersatz zu finden. Worte, die er sagen durfte.

„Geht es darum?", fragte ihn Mark schließlich. Nicht der Hauch von Anteilnahme schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Er deutete mit seiner freien Hand auf den noch leeren roten Ordner neben ihm auf dem Schreibtisch und die ganze Zeit über hielt er seine Augen auf den Bildschirm fixiert. Es regte Nathan auf. „Als du eben angerufen und gesagt hast, dass wir reden müssen, hatte ich schon gesehen, dass du ihn aus dem Schrank geholt hast."

Nathan trat ein wenig näher auf ihn zu. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass Mark auf seinem Bildschirm die Fotos von Kate hatte. Wahrscheinlich sortierte er sie gerade aus.

„Du willst Victoria als nächstes?", presste Nathan endlich zwischen seinen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Der blutrote Ordner mit der Aufschrift „Victoria" lag wie eine Drohung genau zwischen ihm und Mark auf dem Schreibtisch.

„Ja, Nathan. Das hast du richtig erkannt."

„Das geht nicht."

Endlich sah er auf. Marks Augen brannten sich bedrohlich in die seines Sohnes. „Was geht und was nicht, entscheide ich, Nathan."

„Nein!", entfuhr es ihm, harscher, als er es sich erlauben konnte. „Nicht dieses Mal. Nicht bei Victoria!"

Mark ließ seinen Blick nicht von Nathan ab. Fast fühlte Nathan sich von diesen dunklen, aufmerksamen Augen gefesselt. Körperlich gefesselt. „Ich fürchte, du hast an dieser Stelle kein Mitspracherecht. Die Diskussion ist beendet."

Das war zu viel. Nathans Geduldsfaden war nun vollends überspannt. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so arrogant sein?

„Diese ganzen Mädchen, die ich nicht kenne: Ok. Kate, meinetwegen. Sogar Rachel. Aber _Victoria_? Das war nicht abgesprochen!" Er schrie nun. Sollte er ihm doch wieder einen Vortrag halten, warum er Mark Jefferson nicht anzuschreien hatte. Wenigstens wusste er, dass er ihm nicht wehtun würde. Nicht körperlich.

„Ich wüsste nicht, wieso ich das mit dir absprechen müsste." Marks Stimme war tief und bedrohlich, doch immer noch ruhig.

„Moment mal, ja? Ohne mich könntest du deine Fotos überhaupt nicht machen! Ohne mich hättest du doch das alles hier nicht mal!"

„Ohne mich hättest _du_ doch nicht mal einen _Vater_!"

Nun hatte er geschrien. Er war aufgestanden, mit den Handflächen laut auf die Tischplatte schlagend. Jetzt stand er vornüber gebeugt, die Distanz zwischen ihm und Nathan deutlich verringert, und stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Tisch ab.

Seine Worte hatten etwas in Nathan getötet. Etwas, das er längst als tot befunden hatte. Nun war es erneut gestorben. Er spürte, wie ein paar Tränen sich den Weg zu seinen Augen zu bahnen versuchten, doch er schluckte sie hinunter. Alle mit einem Mal. Sie hatten sowieso keine Bedeutung mehr. Weder für Nathan, noch für Mark.

Ein paar Momente lang starrten sie in die Augen des anderen, dann seufzte Mark und richtete sich auf. Sein Gesicht hatte sich wieder ein wenig entspannt.

„Tut mir leid. Das war nicht cool."

„Nein, war's echt nicht.", erwiderte Nathan heiser. Er wandte den Blick von ihm ab. Konnte ihm nicht mehr Stand halten.

Wieder seufzte Mark. „Das wäre alles nicht nötig, wenn du einfach tun würdest, was ich dir sage und es gut sein lässt. Ich habe weder Zeit noch Nerven für einen cholerischen, aufmüpfigen Teenager."

„Aber wieso unbedingt Victoria? Wieso nicht irgendwer anderes? Du kannst sie doch nicht mal ausstehen!" Nathans Stimme hatte nun fast schon einen jammernden Tonfall angenommen. Er wollte, nein, er konnte einfach nicht zulassen, dass er Victoria da mit rein zog!

„Meine persönlichen Gefühle für Victoria sind zweitrangig. Genauso wie deine. Verwechsle niemals das Kunstwerk mit dem Künstler, Nathan. In diesem Fall, mit dem Model. Wann wirst du dir das endlich merken?"

„Blah blah blah!", entfuhr es ihm. Wieder eine Lektion. Das war das, was Mark Jefferson am besten konnte: Anderen seine ach so professionelle Meinung aufzwängen. „Mir völlig egal, wie du das rechtfertigst! Ich mache da jedenfalls nicht mit!"

„Auch gut."

Mark hatte sich wieder in seinen Schreibtischstuhl gesetzt und bequem zurückgelehnt. „Mit Victoria hab ich auch ohne dich leichtes Spiel. Sie wird zur Gewinnerin des Everyday Heroes Contest gekürt, ich stoße mit ihr an, ich begleite sie nach draußen, weil ihr komisch wird... kein Problem. Soll mir Recht sein, wenn du dieses Mal nicht beteiligt sein willst."

„Du rührst sie nicht an, hast du verstanden?"

Jetzt lachte er. Es war ein arrogantes, beleidigendes Lachen, das jede Faser von Nathans Körper noch stärker vor Wut aufflammen ließ. „Wieso dieses ganze Theater? Ich werde ihr doch nicht weh tun, Nathan!"

„So wie Kate? Die sich heute vom Dach deiner Schule geworfen hat?"

Die Worte hallten noch Sekunden später im Raum nach.

Wenigstens für diesen einen Moment hatte er Mark Jefferson zum Schweigen gebracht.


End file.
